1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auger-type poultry chiller, and in particular, to such an apparatus where the shaft of the auger is reciprocated to increase the agitation of the chilled water in the chiller.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
After evisceration, slaughtered poultry carcasses must be rapidly chilled to preserve the quality of the meat. Various types of poultry chillers are known in the art, but a common type is the auger-type poultry chiller. Auger-type chillers are typically in the form of semi-cylindrical tanks filed with chilled water. The carcasses are placed in one end of the tank and moved to the other end by a rotating auger. In order to prevent clumping of the carcasses and to obtain good contact between the poultry carcasses and the chilled water, the chilled water may agitated by various means, including air bubbles. However, while the prior art techniques for agitating the chilled water provide some agitation sufficient to achieve good contact between the carcasses and the chilled water and to minimize clumping, a more effective technique is needed.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.